Deadly Beautiful Death
by sanfaaa
Summary: Edward Cullen has a strange job. This job is unusual and the job leads him to Isabella Swan. This job creates divide, lies, pain and truth to come out in the end. Can Edward stop his job from creating all the destruction in his life or does he love his job too much to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**It's been ages since I've written! I decided to delete Blind and In Love because to me it wasn't going anywhere and I was struggling to come up with new chapters!**

**So instead I'm starting fresh and that means a fresh new story :)**

**This story line isn't based off anything, just something my imagination came up with!**

**Sorry it's been like a year since I last posted, but College and life just got insane!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and here is the first Chapter.**

**Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

My job wasn't difficult, but unless the details weren't in my head, I could screw everything up. I have done this job since I was the age of twelve.

Nobody would suspect a twelve year old to do this, so I used it as an advantaged.

I sighed and went to my study to my where my vault was situated in my library.

It was a very cheesy movie move, but I loved it. I had over six thousand books in my library, but only one was a necessity.

The bible of killing.

It all started when I was in middle school and how I always walked the same way, to and from school, never once changing the route.

Except one day the route changed and that's when my entire life changed.

I pulled on my copy of '_Killing at its Best_' and my side of romantic novels pulled up and the metal solid door of my vault revealed itself.

I put in the code that had been embedded into my head since I moved in when I was eighteen.

_6491._

This code was a code that could never be forgotten or told.

If told, I'd be dead.

If forgotten, I'd be dead.

So this entire code is what my life depends on.

I heard the unlocking of all twenty-six locks, one at a time.

It took exactly three minutes and forty-seven seconds for this vault door to open due to the twenty-six locks.

They always go way over the top.

The door eventually opened after I stared at my watch for exactly three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

Sarah then came on the intercom inside the vault.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen". I heard her robotic voice state as I walked in.

"Afternoon Sarah. Briefcase please." I asked her.

I sat in my black leather chair at the mahogany desk slap bang in the middle of the vault. My desk was surrounded by every single weapon I could use.

This went from guns, to knifes, to axes, to bombs and so many more weapons.

Being trained from the age of twelve had allowed me to specialise in many areas and being able to use as many weapons as I possibly could.

Let's just say there are over five thousand weapons, not including the most lethal, and I know how to use every single one.

Including the lethal ones.

Those are for special jobs.

My briefcase was brought to me from the Cabinet by Sarah.

"Your briefcase Sir." Sarah said, the mechanical arm placing and opening the briefcase in front of me on the desk.

"Thank you Sarah. Any news on the case I just finished?" I asked her while grabbing the file with **CONFIDENTIAL **written all over it.

Oh, this looked like a good one.

I took out all the paper work while Sarah explained the ending of my last case.

"The victim of the crime was given compensation of 12.5 million and put into the witness protection programme until further notice.

The family of the man has also been charged as they hid it from the authorities. They have been given a fine and have been jailed for seven years." Sarah explained.

My last case was a gentleman, more like an animal, who had repeatedly raped and abused his wife. His family was in on the abuse yet none of them did anything about it.

The final straw was when the female was pregnant and she lost her child due to him beating her badly one night.

He popped up on the FBI's radar and although I never normally deal with cases like that, one of the men in the FBI was her father, so I did him a favour.

The animal is now in a ditch somewhere; I can't remember the exact location. The man has no eyes, no fingers, oh and no head attached to his body.

I was told brutal; and that's just the nice part of my brutal.

I think that it was a nice death, if you ask me.

Well, nice for me anyway.

"Thank you Sarah. I shall call on you if I need to." I said and heard Sarah shutting herself down.

I suppose you have guessed what I do for a living.

Yes, you're right.

I am an assassin.

Not just any assassin.

I'm paid by a specific governmental group to kill those who they want killed.

I am a, _professional_, assassin you could say.

You may find it quite funny how a man became an assassin for a government group.

Let's just say that my twelve year old self, decided to make very smart, mature moves which has created a very luxury life for myself.

I have endless money in my banks, as I have killed more than a thousand people since the age of thirteen.

The government can never throw enough money at me.

They didn't trust me with a gun for the first year of my training.

Stupid fools.

I have everything at the palm of my hand.

I can have anything I want at anytime I want.

The only problem with my job is that it's very hard to have a relationship.

Not even my family are allowed to know what I work as.

They think I work high up in the government, which isn't exactly a lie; it's just a hell of a lot more boring than my actual job.

But it keeps my mother from being worried and my father from stressing out, so white lies aren't all that bad.

I do miss the feeling of being loved and touched by the opposite sex, however the lying would get too much for me and I don't think a woman could deal with my job.

It's not the safest on the planet.

Although the jobs come right left and centre, so I'll never be out of a job.

Always fuckers to kill at some point.

I did, however, have the freedom to go on holiday or just take time off when it pleased me. As much as these people needed killing, the government always allowed me whatever I wished for.

I guess just so I would keep my mouth shut.

I'm not even sure the president knows about my job.

I looked at the next case, this was different.

I have killed females in the past by order; however, none of them had ever been the leader.

As I continued to read the description of this case and the female, I could feel the excitement I would always get reading a case description.

I fucking loved killing and my next kill will be Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm glad many of you have taken an interest in my new story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Just a quick note! I'm in my first year at university so I apologise in advanced for the period of times I take between chapters. 3000 word essays and exams don't give me much time to write! But I shall try my hardest to keep up! **

**Also I have made this slightly longer because I have made you all wait so long!**

**Anyways, here is the second chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

I read carefully the description of Isabella Swan.

Isabella Swan was a lecturer who taught Romantic Literature at the University of Washington.

She was in the witness programme under the name _Marie Smith_ after being involved in a gun trading situation with an ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black.

"Sarah why Miss Swan?" I ask as I continue to read the description of her.

"She hasn't exactly had the best life. Once she went into witness protection, Jacob's men hunted her for years but could never find her.

The government are worried she may start talking as Jacob is up for parole. He will highly unlikely get out.

But with the popularity of the case, Isabella is the perfect target for media and for his people to hunt". Sarah explains.

I was left slightly puzzled.

"So surely the FBI would just give her more protection? Why kill her?" I wonder.

"The FBI would rather she be dead, then hunted and have a case on their hands. Oh and not have to hunt Jacob's gang. They have been doing that for years and are sick and tired of it now." Sarah elaborates.

Lazy fuckers.

"Okay thank you Sarah. Guess I'm going to have to look for a place in Seattle then".

"Already done and paid for by the government Sir". Sarah said.

I sigh. I fucking hated the places the government gave me.

Always too small and shit.

Not to my taste at all.

"That won't be necessary Sarah, I shall find my own place. Thank you." I get up from desk and take Isabella Swan's folder with me.

Sarah's hand closes my briefcase and puts it back on the shelf. She then shuts herself down.

I let myself out of my vault and put in the code to shut the doors.

I stand again, waiting three minutes and forty-seven seconds for my vault to close.

The romantic genre of my library moves back down to cover it.

Now it is just a library.

I look at the novels on the shelf of my Romantic genre.

So Miss Swan must be an Austen or Bronte lover? Such a clique.

* * *

**One week later.**

I sat in my car outside of the University of Washington.

I was waiting for Miss Swan to finish her last lecture was of the day which finished at five pm.

She would let the class out at 4.55 pm and finish by 5.30 pm.

I knew this because for a week I have been sitting watching her in my car. Oh and I have her schedule.

I can have anything I want about any human being in the world. Within seconds.

Today was a different day however.

Today was the day Miss Swan was finally going to meet Edward Cullen.

Well, Anthony Mason.

I got out my car and made sure to lock it. Students could be fuckers with an expensive car.

Come on, I have a Bugatti Veyron for christ sake.

I walked through the door marked College of Arts and Science.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…._

Ah room 12.

I pushed the door open and saw a beautiful creature.

It stilled me in my tracks.

Her back was to me, which allowed me to see the dark mahogany hair that nearly reached her bum. It had some layering in it, but mainly straight.

She has a black woollen dress on with tights with, much to my surprise, a pair of black converse on her feet.

_Turn around._

I startled myself.

I was about to start retreating when she turned around.

Holy fuck.

She had the deepest and darkest brown eyes ever.

I felt like she knew everything about me.

I felt bare.

Her cheeks were red, like she was slightly flushed.

Her lips were plump and pink and _holy shit._

She was biting her lip.

I started to think of dead cats and grannies.

"Can I help you? Did you forget something?" Her voice asked.

Her voice was like silk. Smooth and I could tell she spoke proper English.

Must be the literature.

I couldn't speak.

I was stunned by this beauty in front of me.

Don't get me wrong. I've met many beautiful women and fucked plenty, but none have done this to me.

"Marie Smith?" I wonder. If this isn't her, at least I'll hopefully be getting a shag tonight.

"Yes." Damn it.

"And you are?"

Edward Cullen and I'm here to kill you.

"Anthony Mason. I'm the PHD student who was assigned to help you by Mr Molina." I offer.

"Oh yes of course. Sorry I wasn't expecting you until next week." She said. I could see she was unprepared.

So was I.

I didn't expect a beauty.

She put her hand out for me to shake and I took.

Electric pulsed through my hand like never before. I saw her lips part in a silence gasp.

Did she feel it to?

I quickly shake her hand and return it to my pocket.

_Shy and new Cullen._

"I'm sorry if I caught you leaving. I just wanted to introduce myself, but Mr Molina said you have just finished a class." I explain myself.

Why do I feel like I'm tripping?

"No its fine. I was just tidying up. Take a seat and I'll grab some work on what we shall be doing." She waves to the front row and I take a seat.

I couldn't imagine being a lecturer. It looks terrifying.

I snort.

"Sorry?" Isabella turns round.

"Oh nothing." I quickly reply. She stares at me for a second and then continues shuffling paper.

I stare round the lecture hall.

It is brown wood with the University of Washington crest stamped at the top of each door. There must be at least 500 seats, even more. In front of me, is a humongous screen that is connected to a Mac Book in front of a stand with a microphone.

Must be easy to hear at the back then.

My eyes make their way back to Miss Swan and suddenly I'm fixated on her arse.

I never realised it until she was bent over.

_Oh my god._

That would look good over my desk surrounded by my lethal weapons.

_Wait what?_

_FOCUS CULLEN! _I scream at myself in my head.

"Sorry about that. Being a lecturer means there is so much paper." Isabella smiles and sits down beside me.

"Miss Smith-"

"Marie please." Isabella murmurs.

_Isabella._

"Marie, first let me start by saying I'm excited to work with you. I've heard so much about you and how much of a fantastic lecturer you are". That's right Cullen. Flatter the fuck out of her.

It works.

Isabella blushes and dips her head.

I smirk.

Good ol' Cullen charm.

"Anyway, I just wanted to get that out the way". I gesture for her to continue and she begins by telling me the lecture schedule what to read and when for.

I soak in all the information.

Got to be on top for the job.

We eventually finish and the clock shows it is now 6.30 pm.

"I apologise if I have kept you Marie." I said.

Isabella smiles.

"No worries. I would have gone home to left overs and a night on the sofa. I would much prefer to talk about literature." She replies.

We pack up our stuff and head out towards our cars.

I hear her gasp before I see her face at my car.

"Wow." She stares at the car.

Not many PHD students would have a car like this.

"My father gave it to me a graduation present." I explain.

Her eyes widen even more.

Yeah yeah, us Cullen's are rich.

"Well, they must really love you." She splutters out.

Yeah, they do.

"I'll let you go now Anthony. See you tomorrow." Isabella said while retreating to her car, still staring at mine in shock.

"Bye Marie." I wave and get into my car.

I start the engine and wait for Isabella to drive off.

As I drive back to my apartment I can't help but grin.

She may beautiful, but I have a job to do.

I listen to the rock of Metallica as I drive home.

In my head I make a list.

A list of weapons that would be perfect for Miss Swan's delicate body.

A wicked grin slowly makes its way to my face.

Oh this is going to be a wonderful assassination.

* * *

**P.S I don't know anything about the University of Washington so I've made it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**I realised it's been over a year since I updated. I am so sorry but I've been so busy with uni, planning my wedding and so much other stuff has gone on! **

**I've been getting lots of emails lately of people liking my old stories , so thank you for that and it got me back into my writing. **

**I have exams next month but after that I have a four month Summer holiday.. woo! So I will update then definitely :)**

**Anyway, over a year later here is the third chapter!**

**Please review if you can. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**E POV.**

* * *

I sat in the lecture theater enthralled in Bella's lecture.

She was fantastic. You could see her passion when it came to Literature, especially the classics. _Pride and Prejudice. Wuthering Heights._

She talked and talked for a solid hour and a half, passion pouring from her. I was undeniably captivated by her, but I needed to focus.

She was a job not a romantic pursuit. However if she was a romantic pursuit I would have wined and dined her by now and probably had in her in my bed multiple times.

It's not like I never had romantic pursuits but with my job it was difficult to get close to anyone.

Over the last week I had gotten to know _Marie Smith_ pretty well. We had spent numerous hours after lectures in deep discussion on my 'internship' and how I could develop into a university lecturer like her.

The whole PHD student was working.

Tonight however, our normal discussion could not be held in this very lecture hall so Bella invited me back to her apartment.

This was exciting. Seduce and then kill.

This is what I was planning but not just kill. I was an assassin who enjoyed it all. The death as well as the events leading up.

"Ok class. Read the chapters for next week's class and we'll go from there. Have a nice weekend and I'll see you next week." Bella said.

The lecture hall erupted in noise and bustling students, escaping for the weekend or hurrying to their next class. I waited in the same seat I had sat in for the week.

Bella turned round and began to pack her things away. I stood up and went down to the desk beside her.

I watched her body as she moved. I saw her beautiful white neck as when Bella was in lectures she would move it to the side.

I moved closer and imagined what my favourite knife would look like piercing the delicate skin. Or my lips.

Bella turned round to face me and gasp. There was only a few inches between us.

I never even realised I moved towards her.

I cleared my throat and moved away.

"Apologies." I said shyly. Bella ran her fingers through her hair. She did this when she was nervous or felt awkward.

I was good at picking up the little things.

"I just need to pop to my office to pick up a few things. Shall I just meet you at your car?" I nodded and Bella headed off, glancing behind her before disappearing through the door.

I strolled slowly towards exit. I began to wonder how I could get Bella to come out of her shell. She was shy which is probably why she didn't want me to come with her to her office.

Too small place would have created an awkward atmosphere for her.

I needed to make her feel more comfortable with me and open up a bit more.

Being an assassin never meant going straight in for the kill. Sometimes it was better to play with your prey first.

I was like an animal in the thrill of its hunt.

I waited for five minutes beside my car, smoking a cigarette while I waited. I saw Bella exit. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face.

_Charm Cullen._

"Sorry about the wait, got papers to mark this weekend." She said. I just smiled at her and opened the passenger door for her.

Bella raised an eyebrow at this. I knew that Jacob was not chivalry. The fucking scumbag.

I had read upon her ex-boyfriend and I wouldn't even need to be paid to kill that bastard.

I would go into detail but it would just make me incredibly angry. Let's just say that everyone would be glad he was dead.

Bella got situated in the car and I got into driver side.

As I pulled away I put the charm on.

"That was an incredible lecture Marie. You really love your literature." Bella blushed and hid her face with her hair. Another thing I picked up on. She hated compliments.

"Thank you. I do love Pride and Prejudice. It is my favourite romantic novel. Strong, independent woman who back in the day when marriage was about wealth and status, did not care for any of those things. Just love." Bella stated.

I already knew all this. It was all in the profile but being the good little assassin I was, I pretended not to know any of these things. Just like I pretended not to know where her apartment was.

I sat outside of it most nights.

Creepy I know.

"Just the one on the right here." Bella pointed to an apartment block and I parked just outside. I decided to tone down the cars as I knew Bella would feel uncomfortable in my Veyron so I chose my Audi instead.

Still flashy with being too flashy. I had money and I wanted to show it.

I followed Bella up to her apartment, watching her ass bounce as we went up the stairs. Hey, she may be a job but I could still look. I was still human after all. I was a man with needs.

Bella opened the door to her apartment and beckoned me in.

I looked round and immediately saw that she was a Literature geek. One of her living room walls was taken up by an entire bookshelf filled from top to bottom with novels. The table in the middle underneath had stacks of books underneath.

It may seem weird that I would notice that but I have eagle vison. I was taught to scout out _everything._

"Have a seat." Bella gestured to the navy blue sofa. "Would you like a drink? Coffee? Soda?" Bella asked.

"Just a soda please." I replied as I took a seat on the sofa. Bella wandered into the kitchen.

I glanced round the living room, soaking in as much as I could. It may sound stupid but I needed to know everything I possibly could about my target and that included their home.

Bella came back into the room and handed me a can of Coke. I took it from her and gestured her to sit down.

"So what would you like to go overnight?" I asked Bella. I saw her sigh. She must be exhausted from all that lecturing.

"Or we could have a night off? Just chill?" I suggested. Bella smiled slightly.

"That would be great. Besides I'm sure you are sick and tired of me chatting on and on about Literature." She laughed. I chuckled. I was surprisingly interested. I was into my Literature but nowhere near as much as Bella.

I could read but that was as far as I would go. Bella went into the depths and the worlds of these novels and authors and analysed them to death.

"I don't mind actually. It's quite fascinating. I like watching people talk about their passion." Bella as usual, blushed.

"So what are you passionate about then Anthony?" The name never bothered me. I was used to it by now. It would be nice to hear her use my real name.

_Killing._

"I'm not passionate about much to be honest." Bella looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm serious Marie. I mean I like the odd TV show and odd novel but not something I would become passionate the way you do."

I could hardly explain that killing was my passionate and I would get incredibly exciting when ordering new weapons or discussing them. I would give myself away then.

"So if you aren't that passionate about anything then why a PHD in teaching?" Good question. And not one I can answer truthfully.

"I didn't really have a path I wanted to follow as a kid. I thought teaching would be a great way for me not only to teach others but for me to learn from others. Also the salary isn't too bad." This wasn't all a lie. I liked to be taught but only on new weapons or new cases.

"I guess I kind of get that." Bella said.

"So tell me more about Marie Smith." I grinned. Bella blushed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What's to know? I'm 26, I'm a university lecturer, and I love Literature. I'm originally from Forks, Washington. My father is the chief of police and my mum lives in Florida with her new husband Phil. Tell me more about Anthony Mason."

I already knew all of this but I played along.

"I'm 27 and from Seattle. My dad is a Doctor and my mother is an interior designer. That's pretty much it." I did actually tell the truth. I am 27 and that was my parent's jobs.

Sometimes my parents would stop by when I would be with a job and they demanded to be introduced. My mother would love Bella. In fact my mum would love to see me with any female.

She wanted grandkids. This made me shudder.

"There has to be more to you than that. You make yourself sound boring." Bella chuckled.

"If I told you anymore I would have to kill you." I winked at her. Bella giggled. Oh she wouldn't be if she really knew this was the truth.

As the night went on we ordered Chinese and opened up to each other more. Shit telly was on in the background. We both lay on the sofa stuffed from ordering far too much for just two people.

I checked my watch. It stated it was one in the morning.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry I've kept you up." I said as I sat up properly. Bella smiled.

"It's Ok. It's been nice talking and getting to know you better, seeing as you are my intern.'" Bella laughed.

"Thank you for having me. Would you like help cleaning up?" I gestured to the Chinese on the table. Bella waved her hand.

"No I'll be fine. You head home Anthony." Bella said. I got up and put my jacket on.

"Thank you again. It was nice to get to you know more Marie." I smiled at her. I noticed a piece of her hair was in front of her eye and moved it behind her ear.

Bella's breath hitched and an electric pulse ran through my hand.

_Just like when we first met._

I moved my hand quickly.

"I'm really sorry. That was inappropriate.'" I hung my head in 'shame'. This was in fact my way of getting closer and closer.

Bella said nothing. I moved my head to look her in the eye. I stepped forward and gauged her reaction.

It was now my chance to get close to my prey and begin my hunt.

She said and did nothing so I moved so there was little space between us. I wasn't sure if she felt this was wrong. After all she did just admit I was her 'intern'.

I moved my hands to place them on her hips and pull her flush against me. She gasped but didn't move.

As I moved my head closer to hers she closed her eyes and I noticed she tilted her head slightly.

She wanted this.

I finally engulfed her lips with mine and a fire ignited inside me.

We didn't even wait for formalities as our tongues began to dance with each other. Bella grabbed my hair in her hands and I gripped her hips. Not too painfully as I didn't want to scare her off.

Bella eventually pulled back and I was grateful. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen.

Our foreheads were together and our breath was harsh. I kissed her lips once, twice and a third time.

I stood back and gave us some space. I ran my hand through my hair and Bella mirrored my action.

"Could I come round tomorrow? We could go over the stuff we were meant to tonight?" I asked. Bella smiled.

"Sure. Say noon? Get some sleep as it is now twenty-past one in the morning." She chuckled. Jeez, we kissed for a good twenty minutes.

"Sure." I said. Bella blushed and smiled at me. I saw her eyes wanting a kiss.

I leaned in and pecked her lips lightly.

"See you tomorrow Marie."

I left the apartment and made my way down to my car. I had to clear my thoughts.

Those kisses though. That electric pulse feeling. I've never had that before.

I shook my head. I needed to focus. This was a job.

As I drove home I no longer began to think about what weapons would be great to use for Bella's body.

I began to think about her in my bed, naked, rolling around in the sheets.

I looked down to my now hard-on in my pants.

I am so fucked.


End file.
